


Can't fight the feeling

by Miss_Kitten



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 12:23:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Kitten/pseuds/Miss_Kitten
Summary: Reader is Chloe’s relative and she catches Lucifer’s eye since day one. He falls for her, but isn’t sure whether she’d have him.





	Can't fight the feeling

“Alright, I think it’s the last one!” you announce as you let the box drop by your feet with a quiet thud, and theatrically wipe at your forehead, making Trixie giggle.

You are in the middle of moving in to your cousin’s, Chloe’s, apartment in LA. She agreed for you to stay with her, until you find a place for yourself but given that you still don’t know all of the details about your new job, you didn’t look for anything to rent. You weren’t 100% sure you will like the job, with its all terms.

Chloe was happy, at least she sounded and looked like she was. With you around, taking care of Trixie would be easier and she wouldn’t have to call Dan in case something in work popped out.

And so, today you arrived, with no more than 5 boxes and a bubbling thrill within you. It is a beginning of new chapter, something utterly exciting, and after a nasty break up, something more than welcomed.

“You have enough space there?” Chloe asks as she steps in, with her palms shoved into the back pockets of her jeans. She gives you a faint smile when you nod. You cock your brow up when you notice she seems to be nervous.

“Something’s wrong?” you inquire and look down when Trixie pulls at your sleeve.

“Lucifer is coming and mummy said he’s bad for you.”

“Who’s Lucifer?” you mumble, feeling a bit anxious. You were always the super shy one, never speaking first, always in the shadows because you felt comfortable there. You realize that there will be a moment when you meet a friend of Chloe’s but you just didn’t think it would be so soon.

“He’s a friend from work. Kinda. He works as a consultant,” Chloe explains and you nod, inhaling deeply and exhaling. If he works with Chloe, he’s fine. She wouldn’t let anyone hurt you, after all.

“Why he’s bad for me, by the way?”

“Well…” she scratches her nose and folds her arms over her chest. “He’s a womanizer. To put it gently.”

“Okay, and you don’t want me to fall under his spell, right?”

“Precisely.”

“Don’t worry, I won’t. Not when you’re here to chase every guy away,” you tease while you crouch and open the box, taking the rest of your clothes out. You give Trixie some so that she can help her favorite auntie, just as she’s requested.

“Not every, only bad ones. I’ll make you a coffee, okay?”

“Yeah, thanks,” you say and smile. Chloe goes to the kitchen, leaving you and Trixie to finish unpacking and sorting your stuff.

______

A knock on the door sounds just as you take a sip of your freshly made coffee. You and Chloe are sitting in the kitchen, listening to Trixie’s keyed-up rambling about school and how great it will be to have her auntie teach there.  

Chloe stands up and opens the door, not even looking at the man in a black suit, who enters the house, prompting Trixie to grin.

“Lucifer!” she calls and runs to him, wrapping her small arms around his waist. The man’s face twists with disgust until his eyes meet you, filling his gaze with curious sparkles.

“I don’t believe I have seen you around, miss..?” he inquires, his smooth accent making you all warm and fuzzy inside and you already feel your cheeks warming up. Damn, he’s looking sinful and the wicked smirk he’s sporting is not helping the case.

“That’s Y/N, my auntie!” Trixie announces cheerfully and you smile shyly, offering your hand.

“I’m Y/N, as you’ve just been told. Chloe’s cousin.”

“Well, I’m pleased to meet you. Lucifer Morningstar, Detective’s colleague. Are you staying for a longer while or is it simply a family visit?” he takes your hand and squeeze it gently, keeping his eyes locked with yours.

“Lucifer-“

“She’s living with us!” Trixie says and Chloe sighs, defeated by her daughter’s hyped behavior. You frown, wondering what she wanted to tell her partner before Trixie interrupted.

“Okay, I better go and accommodate in my room. You probably have a case to discuss, right?” you rise from your seat, taking a cup with coffee with you and outstretching your hand to Trixie. “Wanna watch a movie with me?”

“Yes!” she calls and so the two of you head to your room. You risk one last glance over your shoulder and you notice Lucifer still has his eyes on you.

______

A month passes and you are getting used to fast and loud life in LA.  Everyone seems to be rushing all the time, but somehow you manage to keep your slow, careful manner, ignoring the urge to carry on as quickly as you can. What fun is it in rushing things up?

After all, you’ve taken the job as a teacher in Trixie’s school and so, you are now sitting by the table in living room and preparing exercises for your upcoming class.

You don’t even lift your gaze when the door opens and Lucifer storms in, your heart however, skips a beat when you hear his low honey-like voice.

“Detective’s home?”

“No, she took Trixie to a doctor.”

“Oh, is the tiny human out of order?”

“No, it’s just a regular appointment. Tiny humans have to have it once in a while,” you say with a small smile and Lucifer smiles back as he approaches the table and peeks at what you write.

“That’s easy, why are you doing it?”

“That’s for 3rd grade’s kids, it has to be easy.”

“You actually make up problems for them to solve?”

“Yes, I do,” you answer, finishing another exercise as Lucifer sits opposite you.

“Can I call you Professor?” he asks and you cackle, shaking your head.

“Nah, I’m not a professor.”

“It’ll be just a nickname, Y/N, please,” he pouts, which, you note, looks adorably but before you can answer, the door opens and in darts Trixie, followed by Chloe. You give Lucifer a tight smile, gathering your things as Chloe starts to talk about work.

____

“Detective?”

“Yes, Lucifer?” Chloe bends over to look at the victim more carefully, her voice not hinted with more than polite interest. She’s focused on the case, and she’s used to Lucifer comments so she doesn’t pay much attention.

“Is Y/N single?”

She straightens and narrows her eyes, turning them at Lucifer, who now appears to be mildly frightened.

“Why are you asking, Morningstar?”

“Because I am interested in her. I want to ask her out, I just need to know if she’s seeing someone or not.”

“Get your hands off my cousin, Lucifer.”

“Why?!”  he takes a step back as Chloe steps forward, his arms raised up in a surrendering gesture.

“You know why. You will sleep with her and then forget about her, and I’m not looking forward to fixing what you broke. So no, for you Y/N is out of the league.”

“Don’t be so harsh, Detective, I won’t hurt her.”

“Yeah, right,” she says and rolls her eyes, refocusing her attention on the dead body laying in front of her. “We have a case. Keep your mind on it.”

Lucifer sighs but says nothing more. He wanted to explain Detective that you are different, that he feels something else than sheer physical attraction to you.  That he thinks about you when he’s not around, that he wonders what you’re doing and are you feeling lonely. That he cares, that he longs for you, that he hasn’t even look at other women since he met you.

But then again, what exactly is that he feels for you? What is the name of that weird, tight feeling in his stomach whenever he as much as thinks that you may be with someone else? Why thinking about you is making him smile? And why is he so afraid to tell you how he feels?

It cannot be because of how innocent and sweet you are, can it? The fact that he’s the Devil doesn’t matter even in the slightest, right?

It happened too quiet, almost effortlessly as if Lucifer only waited for you to come and it was enough for a feeling to appear. As if you were the missing element for the love to finally got him.

“I’m not good enough for her, am I?” he whispers, as if he has just had an epiphany and Chloe glances at him with knitted brows.

“Lucifer, can we please leave it for later and try to solve that case?”

With wide opened eyes, he looks at her and, after a moment, nods. No point in convincing Detective while he knows he’ll lose.

_____

You close your book as you finish the last chapter, heaving out a sigh. You’ve predicted it will end that way, yet you’re surprised and sad that it’s over.

The screen of your phone lights up and you pick the cell up, curious as to who messaged you so late at night. It’s almost midnight and all of your friends should be asleep.

_Professor, may I have a word with you?_

You rise your brows and then smile to yourself when you recognize who texted you.

**_Sure, what’s happening?_ **

_I need your help with finding a term._

**_I teach mathematic, not English, you’re sure I’ll help?_ **

_You’re clever, more than I am!_

You feel a blush creeping on your cheeks because of the sureness of Lucifer’s statement and slowly, you type a response.

**_Describe the term we’re looking for, please._ **

_It’s a sensation. I look at someone and feel weak inside._

**_Sounds oddly similar to poisoning, Lucifer ;)_ **

_I’m positive it’s not that, Y/N. I also cannot stop thinking about that person. It appears they’ve become first thought in the morning and last before I go to bed._

**_Attraction then._ **

You reply fast, hoping that it will do and Lucifer will be satisfied with it. A realization that he may be attracted to someone else, despite everything Chloe told you,  made your heart sink into your stomach. Knowing that Lucifer could have any woman he’d desire combined with your shyness and low self-esteem made it even harder to deal with possible rejection.

_What’s more than attraction, Professor?_

**_Love, I suppose._ **

_I’m standing outside, could you please come out?_

**_What for?_ **

You frown but climb out of your bed, putting a sweater on. you wait for his answer impatiently, staring at those three dots as if they hold all the answers in the universe.

_I must tell you something._

It’s all you need – quietly, not to wake Chloe and Trixie up, you step to the door and open it, exiting the house.

Lucifer is there, as he said and when he sees you, a wide smile spreads his lips; sparkles gleam in his eyes, surely making the stars jealous.

He takes a step forward and hesitantly brushes a rebellious strand of hair away from your face and behind your ear.

“Y/N,” he murmurs as he fixes his gaze on your face, “I know what Detective thinks of me and I realize she has told you much. I won’t deny it because it’s all true, however, I have changed. _You_ changed me.”

“Lucifer-“

“No, please, let me finish,” he smiles fondly and you nod, waiting for him to resume. “I finally feel that I don’t need all those women. I need one. I need you. And you are more than enough, more than I could ever wish for. I, on the other side-“

“Oh, stop talking, for heaven’s sake,” you mumble, cutting him off by pulling at the flaps of his suit to bring him closer. Lucifer freezes for a second when your lips meet, but he’s fast to recover, weaving his arms around you as he pushes you flush against his chest, deepening the kiss.

You don’t care if you get caught. You don’t care what Chloe will think and say. It all doesn’t matter; all you can think of is Lucifer and the way his mouth mold into yours in a searing, knees-weakening kiss.

And it’s just perfect.    


End file.
